metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1. RE: Archive :Basically? Just make a page: User:RoyboyX/Archive 1 and move all the headings you want, to it. Then of course add a box like mine at the top of your talk page. Go ahead and cannibalize mine if you'd like, I don't mind. Just change the box color, and rename the links to (1, 2, 3, etc.). Roy the Ripper (not to be confused with the Ripper) So I hear you're a sprite ripper? I got a job for you. I need you to rip the Super Metroid Hyper Beam. Full rip. Then I want you to animate it together and put it on the Hyper Beam page, like the other animated rips on the Beam pages. Thanks. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would, but I don't really want to play through the whole game just to rip something I'll only have for just a bit. Unless I use Game Genies, but then again, I can't input them. I also don't know how to animate sprites. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Ok... I'm... I'm sorry. Uh... ok. 00:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Avenger Hey, I think Ex can add a chapter today :D So that means we can do the new chapters I had in mind. :) That's all I had to say... huh, this is strange for me... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: About the side menu... You can go ahead and edit the menu. Follow the pattern and I'm sure you'll get it. In any case, if you want me to do it, you'll need to be more detailed, i.e., tell me where each one should point. As for the Boss Battle Royale, is there really a need to put it on the Main Page? It seems that the messages I send out using AWB are effective enough. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Archive You might want to think about archiving your talk pages when they get about this big. Also could you help me with the rest of these unpatrolled edits on the log? Been busy adding a lot of stuff. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) One little tip. We, or... I'', find it nice to leave the original Wikitroid Welcome, at the top of your talk page after you archive. I just think it makes things a little homier... [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 15:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. You've got to welcome all of the new users when you're on. I still need some help with this patrol log, too. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RTE On the ULT 27 or whatever (don't remember the name), you edited out the thing and said "whos using the rte" or something along the lines of that. I just have to say that I don't know what an rte is or what the thing does (oher than that it provides a space). Since you removed the , I can only assume that the "rte" you were referring to was that, so I suppose it may be important to say that I believe TantrumDog had placed it in there. Yashichi 19:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :The RTE stands for rich text editor. That crap is created from it. It is supposed to be a very easy to use editor, but it makes that crap which screws the code up or something. Do you use it? Look for it in your preferences. It's not your fault, but please don't use it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't use it. The person who edited the article before me (TantrumDog) may have, though. I'll make sure to remove those things when I see them from now on, though. Yashichi 21:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Roy [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I keep forgetting to add categories. I guess I forget when I'm trying to write a good article, because I'm focusing more on content or something. I'll try my best to remember to add them. Yashichi 22:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The War on Enemy Names I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done to eliminate ULFs and create pages for missing enemies. I'd been waiting with some of my information for a while now just because I didn't feel like one translator should decide so much about a game's enemies. However, I now think it is important to at least propose some solution to these omissions. Just don't be surprised if other name proposals or evidence come up from other people. If other translations are needed I'm willing to help, though I'm really still a beginner in Japanese. Wish I could do more, but college eats my time so much I can't do much editing. Zeruel21 01:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. And don't worry about it. Edit when you can. I might need you to help with the Zero Mission creature list, but I'm going to do some other things before I start that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice pic Nice image of Samus' gunship from MPH you put iin the article... Did you take it yourself or from a website? 'Cos it has VERY GOOD quality. TantrumDog 03:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I got it with this crappy emulator called Desmume. Lags too much. It has a lag counter, and it practically skyrocketed! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Nice 3D pic of Roy! Hmm... But why's the yellow still yellow? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) That's the render of the Fusion Suit trophy from Brawl. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re: Hey Whew, glad to be back! I haven't been on because of school. I'm usually not on during schooldays and this week was finals, so I had to study on the weekends. Yes, I am addicted to Hunters and ZM (mainly ZM) as well as Facebook. Now I need to catch up with what's been going on. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Some new ideas We could do an article on Mario Vs. Wario, if you are up for writing a brief summary. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q0tbyQpUEU&feature=player_embedded# Can't seem to find the full scans anymore. Anyway, another idea that I had was doing music articles for those that are named. This would include songs named in MPC, MPT, Brawl, etc. They could have a Youtube vid of the song embedded (or multiple if the song has been recurring) and include a history of the song, for those that have appeared in multiple games. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... nice idea (the music). However, I'm thinking that we should just have one page for the Soundtrack Gallery, list how much each song costs (I know the prices in the NPC version of Prime, and in Trilogy and original Corruption, but I don't know about the NPC MP2. I will contact Capoland of YouTube fame to find out. About the Mario vs Wario thing, yeah we could have one. But we could also have the doll pic in the C&C list page, in a gallery that I will churn up when I have completed other tasks. Such as Alimbic Cluster navigation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 03:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MP2 Really? Great, I haven't played MP2 in a month and I still haven't fought Alpha Splinter! Ah well, I'll get started on Torvus. Sorry about keeping you waiting, but school is keeping me away from this. 15:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, before you make pages you need to make sure that it isn't used in other places. Some rooms have the same name, like the Temple Access. Go to Template:Light MP2 rooms so you can see what they're like. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 15:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Quick question. Why did you erase that message on Path of Roots: data missing? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :PS: What is it for the Wii? ::In the Wii version its in Underground Tunnel. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yameba talk I recently undid your edit on Talk:Yameba. My reasoning is this: people should see the processes that it went through to be renamed. I realize that I should have undid it instead of rollbacking it, but, well,...I didn't. I am going to archive it in a sec. BTW, I am not assuming bad faith, I just want to put an explanation for my actions. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I ''did mention that the talk page would be cleared. Go ahead and archive it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC)